The use of dietary supplements among individuals, including recreational and elite athletes, as well as sedentary individuals wishing to improve health parameters, has become increasingly popular due to studies suggesting efficacy. While there are many dietary supplements for diverse indications ranging from general health improvement (e.g. vitamins and minerals) to athletic performance improvement (e.g. creatine and beta-alanine), a large number of dietary supplements are taken for the purpose of improving body composition.
Depending on the goal of the individual, dietary supplements may be taken for the purpose of reducing or maintaining body weight; reducing or maintaining body fat; or maintaining or increasing lean body mass. Bodybuilders, in particular, as well as some athletes in sports with weight classes, engage in diet and exercise programs with varying phases some of which are more permissive to weight gain than others. In order to gain lean mass, or muscle, it is generally acknowledged that an excess of calories must be consumed above those expended—however, this often results in increases in fat mass as well. Alternatively, in order to lose weight, most of which is preferably fat, it is necessary to consume a deficit of calories—however, this often results in an undesirable loss of lean mass.
Most known dietary supplements benefit changes in body composition to a limited degree and/or at the cost of an accompanied unwanted change in body composition. Accordingly, there is a need for dietary supplements with improved effects on body composition.